What If
by RoyaisAwesome
Summary: What if Amu decided to be more bold? What if X Eru didn't interrupt her and Ikuto? What If...? (Braches off from my other story X: Ch. 3 Amulet Devil) RATED M!
Royai: Hey, so I know I should be working on X but this idea came up, it's what would happen if X Eru didn't stop Amu when she was teasing Ikuto in Ch. 4

Ikuto: M?

Royai: Yeeeessss

Amu: NOOOOOOO!

Ikuto: RoyaisAwesome doesn't own Shugo Chara

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _What happened in Ch. 4:_

 _Amu started to blush, "W-well I mean I-I-I ummmm_ _…_ _" Instead of using words, Amu settled for pressing her knee into his crotch again, causing him to moan, again._

 _"Oi cut it out!"_

 _"Why? Sounds like you like it."_

 _"It's love that's what it is!" A voice rang above the two, Ikuto and Amu looked up to see Eru, but her halo was in the shape of a bubble letter "X."_

 _"Eh-X?" Amu asked embarrassedly._

 _"Later Amu." Ikuto knew if he stayed any longer things would get out of control._

 _But what if_ _…_ _?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu started to blush, "W-well I mean I-I-I ummmm…" Instead of using words, Amu settled for pressing her knee into his crotch again, causing him to moan, again.

"Oi cut it out!"

"Why? Sounds like you like it."

"…" Ikuto just gave her a hard stare. Not a moment later his eyes widened and he bit down on his tongue to keeps his moans in. Amu's knee was once again pressing against his ever-growing bulge, but this time, she was moving her knee in circles.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It amused Amu to see Ikuto's face contorted with pleasure and concentration as he enjoyed what she was doing but trying to keep the noises in. Amu wanted to hear him moan, as dirty as that sounded, she was curious to find out what other noises she could coax out of him, so she pressed harder. She got what she wanted when Ikuto couldn't hold back. Amu pushed him back so she was sitting between his legs and started to rub him with her hand from outside his pants. She wanted to give him time to catch his breath.

Ikuto was panting, hard. He was being extremely turned on by the fact that one, Amu was dressed sexily, and two, she was being very forward. He moaned again when she slipped her hand inside his pants and started rubbing his balls.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amu…" his voice was weak and strained. Amu didn't respond, she just pulled down his pants and his boxers. Ikuto hissed when the outside air greeted his hard member. He looked up at Amu and saw her bring her head down. When she bent down and licked the tip Ikuto let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a whimper and moan.

"Is Ikuto enjoying himself?" Amu didn't know why, but she made herself sound as sexy as possible.

"Amu s-stop…" Ikuto didn't sound very convincing so Amu continued her ministrations. She proceeded to take his entire member inside her mouth and moved up and down. "Nnnggg… Amu…" Amu glanced up at him as her tongue swirled around his large member. This only made Ikuto harder, if possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu continued to move her head up and down, and then she decided to massage Ikuto's balls, this caused Ikuto to whimper and moan. Amu knew he was close, she could tell. Not a moment after she thought this she felt his balls contract and a warm liquid slide down her throat as he called her name. His now soft member slipped out of her mouth as she watched him pant over his heavy orgasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ikuto's panting slowed down, he looked at Amu, only to receive a smirk. He knew she was going to do something. He watched as Amu took her shirt and bra off. He started to get hard again. She moved forward, on all fours, like a predator stalking it's prey. She put her hands on his shirt and took it off him. She then took off her skirt and underwear. Amu then proceeded to straddling his lap; she made sure to put her womanhood on top of his member. She felt him harden more when she did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She then placed herself back between his legs. Amu put a figure on his hard chest and started to bring it down, she made it down to his member and rubbed his balls. He moaned and got harder. Amu moved back so she could lie down on her stomach, Ikuto looked at her with confusion but gasped when he felt her breasts encasing his cock.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto was still sensitive from his last orgasm and Amu knew that. So when she started moving her breasts up and mouth up and down on Ikuto's hard member, it didn't take long for him to come. Amu watched him as he panted coming down from his orgasmic high once again. Amu crawled towards him again and grabbed his head. She then pulled him down so he used her breasts as a pillow and hooked one of her legs around his, pulling him closer. She pulled the covers over both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If Ikuto wasn't as tired as he was he would've gotten hard at the fact that Amu was letting him use her boobs as pillows. Not so long ago she was yelling at him for it. (AN: Read X Ch. 3 a.k.a. Amulet Devil). But he was too tired and let sleep consume him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu watched as Ikuto fell asleep and mentally giggled at the thought of how cute and innocent he looked when he slept. She also took note that she could make Ikuto fell weak and helpless, just like he did to her. She was going to have fun with that note later on in the future. She wanted to go all the way with him, she really did, but she wasn't sure if now was time. She got wet thinking about Ikuto slamming into her. She blushed and pushed that thought away.

For now, she let sandman take her to the land of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: Hey guys, so I'm working on X Ch. 6 (Not going to tell you what it's called) And also there will be less Amuto and more X, that was the original plan, I just got side tracked. On another note, how was it?

Ikuto: Wonderful

Amu: Terrible

Ikuto: Now, now Amu-koi, we should be complimenting Royai's writing skills

Amu: *blushes and turns head away* hmph!

Royai: R&R!


End file.
